We propose to survey fungi of the class Pyrenomycetes for antibiotic activity. All isolates will be grown on a number of solid and liquid media, using still and shake cultures. Activity against several species of bacteria and fungi will be tested, using a number of different methods. When a culture is found to produce an antibiotic, isolation and characterization of the active principle will be pursued. If this proves to be a new compound we will endeavor to elucidate its structure. Samples of all compounds not previously tested for anti- tumor activity will be sent to NIH for this purpose.